Death is only the beginning
by Eternal Mangekyou User
Summary: AU.GoF. Harry finds away to break away from the loneliness- at the cost of his own humanity. Triwizard tournament, Dark arts, demonic powers, possible harem, possible dark Harry. Pairing HP/Fleur.


**A/N:** Starts off in GoF after Harry had his name come out the goblet and everyone seems to leave him all alone. Sorry I suck at summaries this is my first fanfic so bear with me. Pairings are as followed but if you have any other suggestions PM me or put it in a review. I really don't like Harems exceeding 3 women and one guy but if you readers really want that then fine.

This has a lot of references with the manga series "Trinity Blood". I would strongly suggest you at least read the first volume to get some parts in this, as I don't like explaining myself. With the plotline I made it is very easy to turn this story crappy so if it gets too much to bear please flame me so I can change it to be a more suitable story.

**Warning:** _**DO NOT READ IF**_- you don't like an independent Harry, Emo, Goth, or alternative themes, possibly dark Harry, and very long A/Ns.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Trinity Blood, or any poems written in here that are works of others. Any reference, person, place, or things that are in other works are entirely coincidental. Any original ideas, characters, or others are mine. Please contact me if you wish to use any.

* * *

**Death is only the beginning…**

**The Choice**

_"__I am a lonely person obsessing about ways I can end all of this pain and heartache that has taken over my every move I make. These thoughts are starting to take their toll and all I want to do is take my final breath so l no longer feel all of this hurt that has consumed my life.__  
__I don't want to live in this cruel world anymore but I don't want to leave those I love behind, but that may be the only thing I can do. But how can, this thought makes my tears feel real.__I am a lonely teen that cries far into the night until my eyes seal shut and I start to have thoughts about those who I love."_

-Anonymous

* * *

_How could I have been so blind!_ Harry berated himself as he sat in the library reading a book about Occulumency. The usually timid Hufflepuffs were now glaring murderously at him from across the spacious room. He could understand their anger. They had finally gotten a chance to shine but Harry's name had come out and ruined it all. But he still couldn't believe that they thought he was just a glory-seeking rich boy.

Not even his two closest friends talked to him. Ron was too stubborn to see pass all Harry's fame and Hermione being unusually narrow minded about it. She had called him always being the hero even if he didn't mean to.

Now he was all alone. He devoted most of his time studying or reading up other topics. He had found out about Occulumency last week and had avidly pursued the subject. This was one of the few that actually explained how to do it. He was fairly certain he could shield his mind from a lesser Legilimen but had never tried it out on another person. He needed to master Occulumency before he tried Legilimency.

He didn't know what he would do after the library closed. The other Gryffindors thought he had entered and he had been a legend for a few nights but after all the comments from the other Houses they detached themselves from him. Now they created new passwords daily without him knowing and Harry found himself sleeping outside most of the time. He rebelled furiously. He no longer wore the Gryffindor's robes, barely went to his classes, quit the Quidditch team, and started wearing muggle clothing.

This new side of him brought more insults but Harry still continued doing as he wanted. Inside he was crying. They had abandoned him when he needed them most. He now often wondered if suicide would be the best way to go. Not that anyone would care except for Sirius, Dumbledore, and Hagrid.

"Yo, scar face whatcha reading?" Came the familiar drawl of his old nemesis Draco Malfoy. The book he was reading was roughly shaken from his hands by either Crabbe or Goyle, they both looked them same. "_Advance Occulumency Techniques_. Sounds stupid. Anyway how about we go hang out and mess with some First Years?"

Harry was surprised at this. The Prince of the Slytherins was asking Harry to hang out with him. He looked at Draco and knew that he spoke the truth. He didn't like seeing his enemy weak and excluded from his own House.

"Sure." Harry stood from the plush chair and they left together making all those who watched stop and stare in disbelief. This marked a new age.

* * *

Harry stood atop a castle turret a day later. Yesterday had been the most fun he had in along while. They had tormented First Years, harassed portraits and teachers, and flirted with foreign students. Afterwards they parted ways after a setting up a new time to hang out and Harry had read the rest of the Occulumency book and inside of the new book, he had picked for some light reading called, "_The Demon Myths_", he had found a thin book inscribed with some ancient runes. It had taken an hour and a half to decipher the whole book but what he read left him breathless.

He could end his pain of loneliness but he would pain a huge price… his humanity. They book wasn't actually a book ritual circle that contained a demon named Vladthir with his huge war blade: Cruor. (Blood)

He had already made his decision he would become the demon Vladthir if only to escape the agony of loneliness. Holding up the small ritual he slit open his palm with a sharpened knife and pressed his palm to the circle.

"Ego recipero."(I accept)

The runes glowed golden before vibrating and attaching to his skin. He breathed in deeply before completing the rest of the Ritual.

"Intereo per a letalis voluntarius… Captus per a everto desiderium… nex est tantum exordium… Vladthir! Cruor!"(Die by a mortal willing... Taken by a demon's longing... Death is only the beginning... Vladthir! Cruor!)

He threw the circle into the air and, jumping after it, he stabbed himself straight through the heart. The pain was intense and the cool iron felt like it was freezing his entire body. Before his heart abruptly failed he saw the ground approaching and the Ritual Circle had grown to surround his body. They last thing he saw was the grass coming ever so closer when he finally died.

**

* * *

A/N-** So sorry for the short chapter but it was just like a prologue to him changing to a demon and also the beginnings of a new and unique friendship. Again, so sorry for the all the info and no action. It will get longer and better now all the boring parts are out the way I hope to update it in about two days so please watch. No reviews this chapter please unless you want to suggest another pairing. Also please note that I need a beta that is fluent in Latin because I suck in it. I don't know if I spelled Legilimen right or not but I was too tired to look it up. More action in next chapter (I Hope) and more information on Vladthir and Cruor. Also would like a person I can bounce my ideas off of. So if interested please PM me. And if you got any cool poems that coincide with the story please tell me!


End file.
